beviinfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars
Cordis Die (Heart Day) Characters *So far... **Arran Kepera; Human, Jedi Knight (appearance based on image above) **Jace; GA Commando **Lila; GA Commando **Kaliya; GA Commando lieutenant (appearance based on this image) **Atanarjat Mahatma Story A relic of the Great Quarian Rebellion given by Lord Ri'saad, the ADC/i gunship shooked vigorously under the heavy rain of Quaran and the anti-air batteries pelting the transport. The factions in the Quarian Clan Wars shot down any craft they did not recognized as their own; Arran Kepera tightened his grip on the handle-bars while he prepared himself for the coming battle on the ground. The gunship shook again, this time harder and the pilot warned him over the comlink, saying, "Sir, we're not gonna make it to the LZ. You gotta jump now." "Copy that." He said, turning to his squad, Galactic Alliance commandos of Wolf Team. "Time to go, gentlemen." Arran knew all too well that Jace was ready, he loaded his BlasTech HA-47 blaster rifle with glee and joyful chuckle. "Aw, yeah." He didn't smile nor show any joy, he pulled the door open and one by one the commandos leaped out, he waited until the last, Lila, was away before going himself. The rush of splitting currents around him made the wind and heavy rain pound his face as he descended through sky. His descent pattern matched that of the squad, he watched they activated their jetpacks as the ground neared. He called on the Force to slow his fall and landed in the mud beside the commandos, composed. "Rally point's at Vanzo Plaza, this way." Lieutenant Kaliya said, pointing west of their position, "Ri'saad awaits." Arran started walking ahead and said, "The rebels are bound to looking for us. Move out." They set off west through the Great Plains of Kar'danna, when an hour passed and the squad remained silent as they trekked the landscape, passing by the mountains, it was forbidden territory. Arran couldn't help but wonder what was over there, he pushed the thought from his mind. He must respect the wishes of the Lord as a Jedi must keep the peace. "You know what would be a good way to pass the time? Charades." "Shut up, Atanarjat." Lila said, shuffling the rifle in her hands. "Atan, please." he insisted. She rolled her green eyes. "Whatever, rookie." "What about you, Jace, a joke?" "I'm just waiting for the firefight to start. Go bother someone else." He grumbled. The Private First Class managed to scamper his way up to Arran. The Jedi and rookie walked side by side, matching footsteps. "General?" "Private." "I just wanted to say it's an honor to be here... with you, fighting side by side." he continued, "I've followed your exploit since the raid on Abregado-rae. You saved a lot of people from slavery that day." "Private?" Arran stopped in his tracks near the edge of the plains, an gigantic fallen tree with a large crevice lay in their way and signaled for the squad to stop. "Yes, sir?" He heard a trilling sound crom from ahead. "Arm yourself." Unbound Characters *Andur *Crix *Varo *Marek Story See Also *''Tales of TOR'' - Tales from the Old Republic era. (Kind of self-explanatory.) *''Davrel's'' - Tales the Rise of the Empire era to the early Legacy era. *''Cay's'' - Tales from the Legacy era and beyond. Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff